Christmas Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie and Salwa decide to give their family Christmas presents. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**A belated Christmas story from guestsurprise, who owns Vamps, Salwa, Cassie, Devon, and Gena. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **Christmas Love**

"You all have never heard of the Alien Angel?" Vamps said in shock, now sitting in Indian style on the floor.

"Alien Angel?" Salwa asked.

"No. I've never heard of that kind of alien." Cassie replied.

"Well, this should be interesting." Sasha grinned, now sitting down near them.

"Some call him the ghost of the galaxy. He comes around holidays and cheers up those who are heartbroken or who need something during the holiday season." Vamps grinned.

"Really?" Cassie said in surprise.

"I've never heard that tale." Rachel said, now walking up near them.

"Oh, yes…it's a true tale that has been told from the beginning of time with our people." Whampire replied gently.

"When does he usually come?" Cassie said in excitement.

"We don't know, you have to wait and…" Vamps then began to playfully crawl towards her. "See if he wants to meet you…FIRST!" And with that, he pounced and began tickling her. The others laughed at the cute sight and soon they were all in a laughing pile of love as the tickle fight got larger.

"Well, before the night's over, how about we eat some cookies?" Rachel smiled, now gently pushing Whampire off of her.

"Sure!" Whampire smiled, now helping her up and helping up the others.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Cassie and Salwa looked at each other and began to quietly deliver some presents during the night. They were just about to deliver Rachel's present when they heard her angrily speaking with Rook about how bullies were still harming some of the kids. Rook sounded just as angry because they feared for some of the children's safety.

"Whoa, she sounds angry." Salwa said sadly.

"Let's deliver her present later." Cassie whispered.

 _A few hours later…_

Rachel was still tossing and turning in her bed, but Cassie knew she needed to deliver the gift soon.

"If we don't tonight, she won't get it in the morning." Cassie whispered to Salwa.

"Okay." Salwa agreed.

But the minute they opened the door and tried to place the present down, Rachel was about to sit up. Salwa quickly pinned her down and wrapped her in the blankets to prevent her from seeing them. But also left room for her to breathe.

"HEMMMMMMMM! MET ME MOUT!" Rachel called, now squirming to get loose.

"She's angry! Hurry!" Salwa said.

"I'm trying!" Cassie said, now gently trying to hide the present somewhere.

"MAT'S MOIN' MON?! MET ME MO!" Rachel pleaded, now squirming more and sticking her hand out. She felt feathers and knew that Salwa was in there! "MALWA? MONEY MET ME MOUT!"

"Hurry!" Salwa said, now feeling the gentle touch on her feathers. Once Cassie did, they made a run for it while Rachel was getting untangled. They hid from her as they delivered more gifts and they soon delivered all of the presents and were very tired from all of the work.

"That was great…now everyone will get their presents in the morning." Salwa whispered.

"Yep." Cassie smiled back. But Cassie suddenly winced.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Salwa asked.

"Just my back. It hurts a bit." Cassie said, now feeling her scratches from an old battle.

"I can massage that for you." Salwa offered.

"No, thanks."

"C'mon, I know you don't like anyone touching those old wounds, but I can help it to feel better." Salwa said, now trying to pounce on her. But they were interrupted when they heard the glee of everyone as some of them found their presents early.

"Where are those two?" Whampire smiled happily.

"I want to thank them!" Vamps added.

"We all do!" Wildvine smiled, now looking around for them. Both girls giggled in happiness, but when they saw Rachel coming out to look for them, they ducked down behind the couch.

"Salwa, Cassie? Where are you? I'm not upset." Rachel said, now gently looking over the banister. Spotting them, she smirked playfully and began to walk down the stairs. Once she got close enough, she saw Cassie's flaming red hair. Giggling, she then pounced and started tickling the teen.

"Gotcha!"

"AH! HEY!" Cassie said in shock, but began laughing as Rachel began tickling her more.

"I'm not mad you two! I was just frustrated earlier." Rachel giggled, now tickling her more. She then saw Salwa who quickly flew up to the top. "Come down here! I'm not finished with you!"

"No way! I'm not getting tickled today!" Salwa said confidently.

"I'm gonna get you too! You just wait!" Rachel grinned, now tickling Cassie more. Soon, everyone came out to thank the girls for their presents and they all had some hot cocoa.

"You girls are so sweet." Blitzwolfer said, now gently kissing Cassie on the cheek.

"Thanks, you two." Rook added with a grin.

"We love our gifts!" Gena smiled.

"But you weren't supposed to open them til tomorrow!" Cassie laughed.

"What can we say, sis, we got a head start." Devon laughed.

"Anyone up for some pie?" Four Arms said, now walking in with plenty of pie to share.

"You guys don't believe in sleep, huh?" Ben chuckled playfully.

"Nope! Just Christmas fun!" Rook laughed, now giving him a noogie and Ben just chuckled in response

"I want pie!" Snare-Oh called out.

"Count me in!" Heatblast added.

And with that, they all began passing out pie and cocoa to enjoy before they all returned back to their beds. Salwa was about to fly down, but she noticed Rachel looking up at her with her hands on her hips and grinning at her. Rachel clearly had not forgotten about Salwa trapping her in the blankets earlier.

"You have to come down here eventually." Rachel said.

"She's not mad at us," Cassie said, trying to be reassuring since Rachel did sound a bit angry earlier.

"Nope I'm staying right here." Salwa said, now gently sitting on a lower beam.

"Then, I will wait for you to give up because you're not going to bed until I tickle you." Rachel smiled, now putting some pie and cocoa aside for Salwa and waiting for her to come down. This was truly a Christmas night that they loved and would never forget!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Uh-oh, looks like Salwa won't be getting away from Rachel! This is a very late Christmas story, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Goldie, you can do a sequel if you want to. Or if you just want to leave it as a cliffhanger we can too, lol.**

 **To guestsurprise: I think Rachel will eventually get Salwa. ;)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuradian2418**


End file.
